jackiechanadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Drago
Drago is Shendu's son and the main villain of season 5. Biography Drago is the second fire demon introduced in the series, though it is speculated amongst fans that he may in fact be half-human due to his appearance and size difference compared to Shendu. However, since his mother is never mentioned in the series, it is unknown if this is true. Drago is a teenage dragon who wanted to overturn the Earth inside out. In the future, when Jade is put in charge of Section 13, Drago was the number one on their most wanted list. When he unleashes an army of dragons to destroy the compound, Jade learns of his plans to resurrect Shendu and goes back into the past to destroy the dragon teeth that end up in Section 13 to revive his father. But Drago had no intention of allowing her to go through with her plan and followed her. But in causality, he was tricked by Jade (both present and future) into destroying the teeth, trapping Shendu in statue mode in the future. He was soon locked in present Section 13 with a mouth clamp over his mouth. Later, Drago sensed the awakening of the Immortals' symbols that contained a portion of his aunts and uncles' chi. This compelled him to break out of Section 13. He empowered the Dark Hand Enforcers with fire powers and dragon-like appearances. But they soon proved to be incompetent, so he took their chi and began holding henchman auditions (he regretted to have fired the Enforcers). He settled for Strikemaster Ice, DJ Fist and MC Cobra. During the search for the chi he failed many times thanks to the J-team, and eventually Drago lost his fire powers. When all eight chi were found, Drago kidnapped Jackie Chan, Captain Black and Uncle to ransom for the Chi containment unit. But his henchmen soon turned on him, dropping him into the ocean and wanting to use the chi for themselves. But Drago uses an incantation to absorb all the chi. He punished his henchmen then granted them a portion of Wind, Earth and Thunder chi. They fend off a Section 13 attack and then Drago orders them to destroy Section 13's base. At a baseball field, Drago began spells to summon lesser demons to Earth. The J-Team arrives to stop him, assisted by Hak Foo. Then out the blue, Shendu returns in humanoid form to take his revenge on his son. But the chi-powered Drago was more than a match for his father, so Jade had all the Talismans given to Shendu. Tohru and Uncle soon used a Reversal spell to remove Drago from the Earth. Caught on the edge of the hole to oblivion, Drago pleads to his father for help, saying he was sorry. Shendu told him he must know his place and reaches for him only for Drago to throw him over. But Shendu grabs his tail, pulling them into the Demon Netherworld. They are last seen arguing and fighting. Powers & Abilities As a demon dragon, Drago is capable of breathing fire, destroying a Talisman or even dragon teeth. Although no martial artist, he possesses strength, agility and speed on near superhuman levels, easily able to shatter concrete with his bare claws and leaping imposing distances. Drago is capable of absorbing demon chi, enabling him to command a certain element. When he uses them all together, he is nigh all-powerful and the chi cannot be removed. He can give a smaller portion of chi to any of his underlings. He is also shown to have enough power to rival Shendu once all demon chi have been absorbed even though his father was at full power. While not a power, Drago's roar, like his father's, is terrifying and adds a bit of menace. Personality Drago is more hotheaded and deceitful than Shendu, being easily mad especially when losing the demon chi. He's very confident though and dedicated to fulfilling his quest. He makes puns like the other characters in the series. Drago hates water because he can't use his fire attacks underwater. Hanging out with Strikemaster Ice and his gang he does sometimes talk street like them. His relationship with his father is deep and personal. He hates Shendu but also respects him. It's hinted in "The Powers That Be Part 1" that he wants his father to be proud of him. Shendu admits to Uncle Chan that he will watch Drago wreaking havoc around the world rather than fighting him for his betrayal, which might means that Shendu is somewhat proud of Drago regardless of whatever outcome there is. Trivia * Curiously, Drago never tried to find any fire demon chi from when his father was banished the first time, though this may be because he was already born with fire demon powers and had no reason to find Shendu's. However after Uncle was able to contain the Mountain Demon Chi and Drago fire demon chi, Drago was left with no chi powers, you would think he would try and find his father's demon chi in order to get the power of fire again, course maybe another reason why he didn't go after it is because Drago said that he didn't want to make the same mistakes his father did, so he probably didn't want the power of his father to be a part of him, but if he did decide to get the demon chi he would have had two fire demon chi's once he got all the demon chi. * Since Drago came from the future, there is most likely another Drago who exists in the present timeline but his whereabouts are unknown. * Drago apparantly has a fear of water, even thought he says that he doesn't like water is because he has fire demon chi and water can extinguish it. But when he absorbed the Bai Tza water demon chi from the gourd that fear seemed to have disappeared when he became one with the water and tried to cause a tidalwave to destroy the island the Chans were on, until Uncle was able to contain the power. * In the power to be part II, Drago stated that shendu was "always to busy figthing wizards" refrering to the number of wizards he has fougth including: Immortal Lu dongbin, Lo pei and Uncle Chan. Gallery .png Drago 6.png|Drago ready for battle Drago 2.png Drago 4.png Drago 5.png|Drago summoning his Dragon minions Drago 3.png Drago 7.png Drago 8.png|Drago imprisoned Drago 9.png Drago 10.png|Drago Escaping Section 13 Drago 11.png Drago 12.png Drago 13.png Drago 14.png Drago 15.png|Drago with Xiao Fung's chi Drago 17.png Drago 18.png Drago 19.png|Drago with Bai Tza's Chi Drago 20.png Drago 21.png Drago and Shendu.png Drago 22.png Drago 23.png|Drago grinding a rail Drago 24.png|Drago with Tso Lan's chi Drago 25.png Drago con el chi de Tchang Zu.jpg|Drago with Tchang Zu's Chi Drago con todos los chi.jpg|Drago with all the Chi Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Demon Sorcerer Category:Demon chi absorbers Category:Villans